This invention relates to novel imidazole compounds, processes for preparing them, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and their use to treat hypertension and congestive heart failure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,324, 4,355,040 and 4,340,598 and European patent application Publication No. 103,647 disclose antihypertensive imidazole compounds. In our commonly-assigned U.S. application Ser. Nos. 884,920, 07/050,341, 07/142,580 and 07/279,194 and European patent application Publication No. 0253310 (published Jan. 20, 1988) we have disclosed imidazole compounds which inhibit the action of the hormone angiotensin II (AII) and are useful therefore in alleviating angiotensin induced hypertension and are also useful in the treatment of congestive heart failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,907 discloses amino(hydroxy) alkoxy aryl compounds which block the .beta.-adrenergic receptor and are useful in treatment of hypertension. European patent application Publication No. 0174162 discloses antihypertensive amino(hydroxy)alkoxy aryl compounds which not only block the .beta.-receptor but also inhibit the angiotensin converting enzyme which converts angiotensin I to AII.
There are no compounds known to date which combine the properties of .beta.-adrenergic receptor blocking and AII receptor blocking.